


Futari no koi

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Sailor Moon [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Serena e Darien encontram Serenity e Endymion em um sonho. Finalmente o amor de Serena por Renee, como mãe, começa a despertar.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Chibiusa, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Chibiusa/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Sailor Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850494





	Futari no koi

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon não me pertence. Pertence a Naoko Takeuchi. Se me pertencesse Sailor Moon e o Sera Myu seriam eternos e Kousagi (irmã mais nova de Chibiusa) apareceria no anime e nos muscais! \\*O*/
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Estava deitada em minha cama, com Renee, já no sétimo sonho, ao meu lado. Eu estava de costas para a janela, mas via claramente o raio de luz da lua que entrava por ela e iluminava parte do quarto. Este também incidia no rosto de Renee. Devia estar morta de cansada pra conseguir dormir com aquela luminosidade.

Havíamos enfrentado mais uma batalha difícil e dessa vez lutando pela vida dela e a de sua melhor amiga. No final, Hotaku havia revivido e nós já sabíamos onde estava. Darien também estava extremamente cansado por ter passado tanto tempo doando a própria energia vital para ela. Depois de tudo isso, ela ainda quase voltou ao futuro, desistindo no último momento para vir nos ajudar numa batalha contra um monstro que acabou sobrando no meio de toda aquela confusão. Muitas coisas enchiam minha cabeça e começaram a me vir lembranças, até mesmo de quando me tornei Sailor Moon e minha vida como Serenity. Indo e voltando no tempo com as minhas lembranças, adormeci. Meus sonhos chegaram rápido e logo imagens borradas começaram a tomar foco.

_“- Como ela é linda... – ouvi Serenity sussurrar enquanto olhava o bebê tão pequeno em seu colo._

_\- É sim, querida – Endymion sentou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a e fitando o bebê com toda a sua ternura.”_

Provavelmente essa cena estava no passado de Renee e no meu futuro. Devia ter ocorrido momentos após o nascimento dela, levando em conta que Serenity aparentava exaustão e fragilidade. Endymion a abraçava como que aliviado após sobreviver a uma terrível tempestade. No sonho senti uma imensa doçura, apesar de, quando acordada, ter me sentido tão embaraçada quanto no dia em que descobri que ela era minha filha no futuro. Minha e do meu querido Darien. Eu nunca havia parado pra pensar no real significado daquilo, no sentimento de uma mãe ao segurar pela primeira vez em seus braços uma vida que gerou através da sua e daquele que mais ama.

Nesse momento é que eu pude realmente sentir a intensidade do amor de Serenity e Endymion por aquela criança, não apenas como um bebê, mas a que dormia ao meu lado agora. Um amor que eu também começava a sentir, embora não tivesse percebido e nem de longe fosse tão grande quanto o que eu sentia no futuro. O futuro... Não fora daquela vez, mas ela teria que voltar em algum momento e sabe-se lá quando a veríamos de novo, embora fosse certo acontecer, por quanto tempo sentiríamos falta dela? Saber disso partia meu coração, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Serenity e Endymion deviam sentir ainda mais falta dela do que nós sentiríamos.

“ _De repente eu estava em um lugar diferente, um jardim maravilhoso. Após uma tentativa em vão de localizar onde eu estava, entre as várias flores e grama, vi Serenity e Endymion olhando pra mim com um sorriso. Estavam a não mais que três metros de distância. Ela caminhou suavemente até mim, quase como se deslizasse, e tomou minhas mãos entre as suas. Endymion também se aproximou._

_\- Existe uma estrela dentro de cada um de nós. Quando seu peito fica quente, é apenas a estrela brilhando. Quando a estrela parar de brilhar, em breve as trevas atacarão – ela me falou – Está tudo em paz agora, mas vocês ainda encontrarão momentos difíceis._

_\- Seja forte, e continuem protegendo a pequena dama. Ficará tudo bem. E lembre-se que mesmo depois de dizer adeus, sempre podemos nos reencontrar – ele disse._

_\- A estrela dentro de nós, vamos fazer com que ela brilhe para sempre – ela me deu um lindo sorriso ao dizer essas palavras – Esse não é o fim. Novos inimigos virão e nós sabemos que vocês poderão derrotá-los. Por hora, deixamos a pequena dama nas mãos de vocês. Ela também os ama muito e sabemos que ficará tudo bem.”_

Se houve mais sonho, não me pergunte, porque não me lembro. Sei que acordei um pouco depois disso. Renee ainda dormia tranquilamente, mas havia se virado para minha direção. Mesmo não sendo agora, o fato é que além de ela provavelmente ser o novo alvo do próximo inimigo, teria que voltar em algum momento e aquilo novamente me fez sentir um aperto incômodo no peito e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Abracei a criança a minha frente. Ela inspirou fundo, como se isso a fizesse relaxar. Sorri. Eu seria forte, não me esqueceria das palavras de Serenity e Endimyon. Um dia, estaríamos juntos de novo, e dessa vez pra sempre.

Acabei dormindo de novo e acordando antes de Renee. Eu a soltei cuidadosamente e me levantei. Era tarde, mas era sábado, então pouco importava a hora. Percebi que Lua também estava dormindo e sai do quarto silenciosamente.

\- Bom dia, Serena.

\- Bom dia, mamãe – respondi, devolvendo o sorriso.

\- Querida, seu pai e Sam saíram para buscar algumas coisas para o almoço e vão demorar um tempo. Sabe como seu pai é ciumento. Então aproveite enquanto eles não voltam.

A olhei sem entender nada.

\- Aquele rapaz está lhe esperando lá na sala. Ele quer ver você e Renee.

\- Darien! – Me espantei, eu ainda estava de pijama – Eu já vou! – Voltei ao quarto e troquei de roupa rapidamente, tentando não fazer barulho, para não acordar Renee e Lua.

Desci as escadas e antes de chegar ao térreo pude ouvir mamãe falando com Darien.

\- A Serena já está vindo, pode ficar à vontade.

– Obrigado, senhora Tsukino – ele sorriu.

Mamãe foi para a cozinha, mas antes passou por mim e sussurrou.

\- É um ótimo rapaz, bonito e confiável, ainda vamos fazer o seu pai perder todo esse ciúme do seu namoro com ele. Escolheu muito bem! – Ela piscou um olho e saiu, me deixando levemente ruborizada.

Quando consegui me controlar, desci os degraus restantes e corri até ele, que me esperava de pé, e o abracei forte.

\- Bom dia, querida! – Ele riu de toda a minha empolgação e me abraçou também – Acordando depois de todo mundo como sempre, continua sendo a mesma cabecinha de vento.

\- Para com isso! – O ouvi rir outra vez – Eu te deixei esperando muito tempo?!

\- Não, eu também não levanto tão cedo no sábado.

\- Você nunca vem sem avisar, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu tive um sonho com Endymion e Serenity.

\- Você também?!

\- Serena, precisam de algo? – Minha mãe perguntou ao ouvir minha exclamação.

\- Não, mamãe, estamos indo ver a Renee, está tudo bem.

Puxei Darien até o andar de cima e paramos na frente da porta do meu quarto. Contei a ele o que eu havia sonhado e era exatamente o mesmo sonho dele.

\- Além de estar separada da mãe e do pai, ela ainda tem que passar por tudo isso. Renee é muito forte, mas... Às vezes penso que é demais pra uma criança – desabafei.

\- Eu também, mas nós estamos aqui com ela – ele se virou pra mim, pondo as mãos em meus ombros - Ela confia em nós, especialmente em você, e seja qual for o novo inimigo, nós a protegeremos de novo. Até mesmo o eu e você do futuro confiam em nós.

\- Darien... – falei com doçura quando o abracei, ele sempre acabava com aquelas dúvidas e medos da minha cabeça.

Ele sorriu e retribui o abraço, ao mesmo tempo procurando meus lábios e tocando-os com os seus. Aquilo me deixou nas nuvens e também sem fôlego.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – ele falou me olhando profundamente quando nos separamos – Agora, princesa, pode me dar a felicidade de ver a nossa filha do futuro?

Eu ri, era engraçado ele dizer aquilo.

\- Claro, meu príncipe, mas não faça barulho, ela ainda está dormindo – abri a porta com cautela e olhei dentro do quarto, ela realmente continuava dormindo, Lua também.

\- Não é normal Renee dormir tanto.

\- Ela esgotou toda a energia ontem brincando com Hotaru.

\- Mas Hotaru ainda é um bebê. Como vocês...?

\- Nós fomos visitar o pai de Hotaru no hospital e ele estava com ela. Mesmo como bebê parece que ela reconhece a Renee.

\- Está explicado então.

\- Ela vai ficar feliz se acordar e souber que você está aqui.

Entramos e fechamos a porta, nos dirigindo até minha cama e sentando ao lado de Renee.

\- Papai... Mamãe... – ela sussurrou dormindo, e sorriu.

Um sorriso também surgiu no rosto de nós dois. Ela devia estar sonhando com Serenity e Endymion. Não parecia preocupada, nos perguntamos se eles também a avisariam sobre o perigo que se aproximava. Mas enquanto não podíamos saber de nada do que ela estava sonhando, apenas entrelaçamos nossos dedos e ficamos observando seu sono sereno.

FIM


End file.
